


Casserole - Short Frerard Fic

by commonpeeps



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Comedy-ish, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonpeeps/pseuds/commonpeeps
Summary: Frank invites Gerard over to his place for casserole. They don't get to eat the casserole.





	Casserole - Short Frerard Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerardgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardgay/gifts).



> Gotta say I'm not sure if all of it is absolutely correct (regarding typos, grammar, time, age, that shit) because I didn't let anyone beta read it. Enjoy anyways

_Setting: High School, Senior Year_

_Era: (Gerard) 2004, (Frank) 2000_

 

There he was.

Gerard has secretly been watching Frank every now and then for about half a year, even though he only got to actually know him a few months ago. And as that happened, Gerard also secretly and unknowingly fell for him – just that _he_ was the one who didn’t know about it.

It all went so subconsciously and practically behind his back, as if his brain did its own thing, and one day he spent some “alone time” thinking of him, and it hit him. He was so gone for that guy.

Now here he was, on a stage with his band ‘Pencey Prep’, a small, slightly drunk crowd hopping and singing along to songs they were playing, with Gerard in the middle of them. But Gerard‘s highlight wasn’t the music. Obviously, it was Frank. He looked like a fucking angel.

He indulged in staring at Frank’s skin getting wetter the more he sweated and poured bottles of water over his head, jumping around like an energizer bunny and doing _that face_ , that face full of passion and life and sex. God, he could’ve watched him forever.

Unfortunately, they were almost entirely through the set, and the last song was about to come to an end. Gerard told himself to enjoy the last minutes he saw Frank like this, because he wasn’t sure when he’d get the opportunity again, and this was all but perfect material for his spank bank.

When the song had ended and Pencey left the stage, the crowd around Gerard started to scatter into various directions, back to groups of people and similar. He was left a bit rattled in the middle of the room, not sure if he could just storm in backstage acting like Frank was his best friend, or if he should wait for him at the bar. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if Frank would show up again.

Yes, he did invite him, and yes, Frank was reliable when he wasn’t stoned, but he probably invited half of New Jersey if he got the chance to. He was proud of all this, the band, their first record, they even made T-Shirts. Of course he did invite more than him.

But what was left to do? Not in a thousand years Gerard would voluntarily try to become part of an already settled in clique. Just the thought of it was creeping him out.

After a few seconds of short-term pondering, still in the middle of the empty dance floor, he came to the decision of sitting at the bar for up to an hour, drinking virgin beer or whatever he might get without showing his ID, and leaving when Frank wouldn’t get there in that time.

**

Ten minutes went by. Twenty. Forty. Part of him started to get nervous, not because he was hoping Frank would come or anything, of course not. Fifty minutes. He looked around the room one time or six, and still no Frank. Maybe they were having problems with packing the van. Maybe they had to talk to the bar manager for a while.

When the clock hit 1AM and the only ones sitting in the bar were absolutely wasted, his last hopes have died. Downing the rest of his lukewarm beer, he grabbed his hoodie and turned to leave the shithole of a bar Pencey played in, out into the freezing cold. On second thought, bringing warmer clothing than just that tiny piece of fabric could’ve been smarter.

For a couple of moments he just kind of stood there in front of the door, waiting for his brain – still filled with images of the brand new Frank he just discovered onstage – to reconnect and tell him what to do.

“Way!” Either that was somebody shouting his name, or a really random exclamation. “Hey, Way!” it came from his left again, and he turned around to see one of the Pencey Prep members elbowing Frank in the ribs and nodding his head into Gerard’s direction. Frank’s eyes lit up and he started grinning like a Cheshire cat, as if he was the best he’s seen for the whole evening.

“G! Thought you left already, where were you?” He walked towards him, leaving the band a few feet behind. “Huh- The bar?” “And you didn’t come backstage? Dude, this was the biggest gig-- well to be fair, the biggest we’ve ever had for _our_ standards, but you should’ve come celebrate! I mean, we never even had a ‘backstage’ before.” Gerard chewed on his bottom lip, a frown building on his face. “Kinda thought you, like… uh, wanted to be with your band? I don’t know, I didn’t wanna gatecrash or anything.” “If anything, you would’ve made it better.” He wasn’t completely sure, but Gerard could almost swear Frank just indicated a wink before looking down, still smiling.

He was wearing his usual “oversized hoodie and jeans pretty much on the ground” combination, how Mikey liked to call it, even though Gerard didn’t really approve the jeans part. They were just the right position for his liking. Not too low so he would be constrained to stare at his ass, but not too high to cover all the parts he could possibly stare at. Not that he was doing it.

“Anyways, you could come over to my place if you want. My mom made casserole this afternoon, we still have some in the fridge I guess,” Frank suggested. Both of them ignored the comment from one of the members, ‘is that schoolboy slang for sucking dick?’

Gerard was so close to saying ‘I like both.’

“Sure! How far is it?” “Oh just down the street and two blocks from there!”

**

Gerard should have known that his and Frank’s perceptions of ‘ _just_ down the street and two blocks from there’ were varying just a little. He didn’t know how much of a marathon he had ran until Frank finally announced that they were here.

It was a small, rather ordinary, beige house somewhere in North Arlington. He’s never been to Frank’s house before, and to be honest, he didn’t know what he expected. Part of his thoughts were frozen at the moment.

“Hope you’re not too cold. Our heating broke down a week ago,” Frank said while trying to help opening the jamming door with his shoulder.

What.

He looked back at him when Gerard began with “You--“, not sure if he should freak out about this or let it go, despite the fact his lips were turning blue and his feet started to feel numb. “Is that okay? I’m kind of…” He finally managed to break open the door, stumbling in “…used to it. I, uh, maybe should’ve told you earlier. Sorry.”

When he cracked an apologetic smile and rubbed his neck, Gerard couldn’t help but forgive him. Being angry at Frank wasn’t one of his talents. “No, it’s… It’s fine. I’m pretty inured to coldness.”

Frank eyed his discreetly shaking body up and down, raising an eyebrow and eventually saying “I see.”

On further reflection, a teeny tiny part of him started to regret going with him. How was he supposed to get home? _Walk_ all the way from here to Belleville? Did he really just get here for casserole, or because he internally hoped for a little hookup with his crush? Who went hiking in the middle of a winter night for casserole?

On the other hand, who invited people in the middle of a winter night, for casserole?

With Frank leading him into the kitchen, he was relieved to find that the house seemed to be insulated well, and it wasn’t as freezing cold as it was outside. “We can get you some blankets and head to the living room in a second,” Frank said, eyes scanning the open fridge. “Sounds cool.” He watched him place the casserole in the microwave, battling with the buttons for a minute before turning to sit with Gerard at the kitchen table, waiting for the food to warm up.

“Sorry. Nothing’s working in here.” He scratched the back of his head. “No problem. Makes me feel home.” Frank laughed in response, one of the giggly, genuine laughs Gerard adored so much. They made the tough punk Frank always seemed to be look sweet, maybe even realer.

“So, uh,” he began once he stopped laughing. He folded his hands, licking his lips very quickly and fixing him with his eyes. “Why are you here?”

Gerard was a bit startled. This took a quick turn. “What? Didn’t-- uh, I, I thought you invited me?” “No, I mean.” He rubbed his jaw, where the slightest bit of stubble had formed over the past days. “You surely wouldn’t walk all the way from the club to my house if you just wanted to have some of my mom’s food.” Looking to the side, he quickly added “I mean, not that it isn’t worth it.”

There was a mixture of fear and excitement Frank’s smirk was causing in Gerard’s stomach, and he couldn’t quite tell what it meant. “I was hungry. What do you wanna hear?”

“I don’t know. Maybe what you were intending to do, like, _actually_.”

“Uhm-“ Before he could answer, the microwave signaled a little ‘ping’, and after some hesitation and silence, Frank got up to scoop the casserole onto plates.

What the fuck was that? Was he flirting with him? Did _Frank Iero_ just flirt with _him_ , Gerard Way, awkward comic enthusiast that looks so dead he could win a Halloween costume competition without dressing up? This had to be a dream.

“Should we, like, sit in the living room then?” Gerard pointed to the door unsurely, pressing is lips together because damn, even Frank’s back was getting him weirdly turned on. “Uh yeah, just go already, I’ll be there. Blankets are on the couch.”

He nodded his head and turned to leave the room. Oh man. What was he gonna do.

If Frank was actually flirting with him, he was supposed to flirt back, and Gerard had zero to none experience with that. Oh man. Oh man.

He hadn’t even stepped through the door when he heard Frank suddenly yelling “Fuck!”, plates crashing down onto the ground, and saw tomato sauce splattering everywhere. And really, everywhere, the white kitchen walls, Frank’s entire chest, Gerard’s hoodie, oh god, not his hoodie.

“Hot, hot, hot, shit,” cursed Frank, the remaining plate sliding out of his hand and hitting the floor, too. His shirt was covered in the freshly cooked and steaming hot tomato sauce, and ouch. That had to hurt like a motherfucker.

He kept cursing under his breath while trying to cool his chest with water, when eventually it got too much and – he pulled off his shirt.

Gerard knew Frank was in unimaginable pain right now, but that. That was a nice sight right there. He didn’t know he had other tattoos than the star on his arm already.

“Fuck, so sorry, this wasn’t planned,” Frank said through gritted teeth, hectically wiping the sauce from his bare skin. Actually, Gerard should’ve been the one apologizing. He just stood there like an idiot the entire time, his head slightly tilted, watching the scene while dumbly staring at Frank’s back. There wasn’t even a chance of him forming proper sentences when he was examining that damn great jack-o-lantern tattoo between his shoulder blades. “Uh, no it’s… Fine. This is fine.”

Right now he wanted to smash his head into the nearest wall.

He should just stop talking. Forever.

Frank looked back at him for a second, an eyebrow raised like he suspected Gerard wasn’t working like he should today, before turning back to the sink and soaking his t-shirt in cold water. “Oh my god,” he sighed when he slapped the wet shirt onto his chest like a cloth, cooling his burns. The water ran down his abdomen, reaching the waistband of his boxers beneath his jeans, wetting them.

Now at this point Gerard’s head was willing to give in completely.

“I wasn’t exactly intending on giving you a wet strip tease like this,” he laughed. Gerard’s head jerked up, wide eyes meeting Frank’s. Oh god. He stared. Why was he acting like that? Alright, no question it was Frank who made him. Still, he should be more in control of-

“You know you’re being kinda obvious about checking me out all the time?”

And here’s where Gerard’s chin almost dropped to the ground.

“I- what?” Frank giggled. “You’re not really making a secret out of it if you keep stammering nonsense whenever you stare at me.” “I’m not- I don’t _stare_ , I might…” He was desperately searching for the right word, although ‘staring’ did describe his actions very well. “I might shoot looks. Every… now and then.”

Frank looked at him amusedly for what Gerard felt like was an eternity, until finally dropping the gaze, throwing his shirt back into the sink, and walking towards him. “That’s fine though,” he said, just the slightest smirk building on his face. “The feeling’s mutual.”

It took Gerard a moment to realize what Frank just said. And when he did, he was sure: This was a dream. This was totally a dream.

The situation turned into a completely different direction, so suddenly it made his breath get stuck in his throat.

Frank stood there so boldly, not really appearing to expect him to respond, rather just… looking. Mustering him, eyeing him up and down, and the way he seemed so sure and unabashed about everything he did lit a numb but hot fire inside Gerard, moving to his cheeks and limbs, and eventually farther south.

It made him feel exposed in some twisted way. Basically vulnerable, as if he took place of an animal’s prey being ambushed, and being caught in the eye of it.

Silence made him feel uncomfortable, like it was his job to fill it, but the fear of ruining the moment and the curiosity of what Frank was gonna do or say next held him back. If  Frank could resist his sense of shame like this, Gerard could do for once, too.

To add, he enjoyed what Frank’s look did to him. Dwelling in the lack of words, and feeling the air heat up while their eyes rested on each other.

By the time it wasn’t awkward anymore, it made him feel heavy, and his body started to tingle down from his abdomen.

Frank’s lips parted when his gaze settled on Gerard’s mouth. “You know,” he spoke, his voice lower and raspier than it was before. “I could show you my room first if you want.” Gerard could make out Frank’s eyes sparkling with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was lust, or wickedness. Either way, it made his breath quicken and his head spin.

“I’d like that.” With a smug smile on his face, Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand -- who was still stunned by everything that happened so fast -- and led him upstairs. The minute they entered Frank’s dimly lit room, he pulled Gerard close to his chest, their faces merely inches apart.

“You’re so quiet,” laughed Frank, his eyes flicking up and down from his lips to his eyes.

“You’re so different,” Gerard answered breathlessly. It was like the Frank he knew, the kind of dorky, kind of funny, and moderately friendly one, turned into someone else, like-- like the Frank he saw up on that stage earlier.

Frank’s smile hardened slightly. “You don’t like it?” Oh no, it started to crack. He could spot a little bit of regret in Frank’s eyes. If Gerard didn’t do anything it would get awkward right about now, and god, no. This was perfect; he wasn’t going to let it die.

So he kissed him. No hesitation, no thinking.

It took Frank a couple of seconds to react, but when he did, Gerard almost did a victory dance. One of Frank’s hands made its way into Gerard’s hair, while the other snaked around his back to pull him closer. He tasted like sweat and cigarettes, and much better than Gerard would have ever expected, his tongue was clever and wet and god, he could’ve done this for hours.

“Now that’s an answer I like,” he giggled once they came apart. Gerard shortly thought about a witty or smooth comeback, but ended up murmuring ‘shut up’ before taking his face into his hands again. Their mouths fit together so perfectly, tongues dancing and lips running along lips.

Frank let go shortly to push Gerard to the edge of his bed. “More comfortable,” he stated before sitting him down and straddling his lap. Gerard actually couldn’t believe his luck. That was Frank Iero sitting on his lap ever so beautifully, his pretty, wet lips between his teeth like he was the lucky one over there.

The way Frank was acting, being all cocky and now literally sitting on him, prompted a weird confidence in Gerard. Something happened that broke the ice, or better, Gerard’s ice. He could look into his eyes without feeling awkward, touch his body without fearing he did something wrong -- Frank had such a magical effect on him, and he couldn’t even explain it.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” Frank leaned forward, one hand sneaking up Gerard’s neck, his thumb drawing circles over the skin. “Moonlight shining through the window, on me and you.”

“Romantic isn’t exactly what I was going for,” said Gerard, to his own surprise almost. The corners of Frank’s mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin. “So? Show me what you were going for, _Way_.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He let his hands slide up Frank’s thighs, eventually resting on his ass for a second before he pulled him further into his lap, their chests all but close enough to touch. “Rather something like this,” he whispered, leaning in to mouth at Frank’s neck while his fingers traveled up his bare chest, his right hand settling on the small of his back, the other one slowly rubbing one of his nipples.

He felt Frank slightly move his chest forward. Hell, he was responsive. Gerard might as well push that a little. He kissed up his jaw, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin under his ear, earning a soft moan from him. Just there he started rotating his hips, just a little, to drive Frank insane slow and sweet.

After Frank reeled him in for another heated making out session, he stood up, taking Gerard by surprise until he told him to lie the hell down because he wasn’t gonna wait longer. “Getting eager, are we?” Gerard teased when he moved up the bed, grinning at Frank like a dumbass. “Oh don’t look at me so self assured, I will wipe that grin right off your pretty face.” “Sounds like a threat.”

Frank laughed, watching Gerard take off his hoodie along with his tee shirt, revealing the pale skin that the least people ever got to see. Maybe now Gerard felt a little unsure.

“Good god.” He climbed on top of Gerard, taking in every inch of skin he got to see. “We’re doing this,” he mumbled, sounding like he realized he just hit the jackpot. He shuffled down a bit, stroking his fingers over Gerard’s chest, stopping every once in a while to circle his nipples. Finally he reached his belt, opening it and making his heart skip a beat.

It was almost obscene, Frank kneeling there with a bulge forming in his pants, his legs spread wide and his gaze fixed on Gerard’s body as if he was the treat he’s been waiting for his entire life.

“Please tell me you’re a top.” He sounded almost pleading. Gerard wasn’t exactly sure what he liked more, given that he wasn’t the big player on the block, so his levels of experience weren’t the highest. But considering he’s never been anything else than the one to give, he assumed he simply was a top for now. He wasn’t gonna tell Frank that he’d do anything for him anyway, though. “I am.”

Gerard was sure Frank just quietly moaned at that.

He teasingly slid his finger along the waistband of Gerard’s underwear. “Been dying to see you like this… _Touch_ you like this.” His fingers traveled lower, lightly pressing down on his crotch. “Really?” Gerard couldn’t help but whisper. Frank smiled devilishly. “I can prove you.”

He pulled down his pants and boxers, Gerard lifting his hips to help free him from the fabric. Frank didn’t even leave Gerard time to feel exposed, and placed agonizingly long kisses down his stomach right on, steadily reaching his pelvis.

He really wanted to buck up his hips, already, and feel Frank’s skin everywhere he could reach it. He looked so perfect, his olive skin being illuminated by the moonlight mixed with the street lights from outside, hovering above him and oh shit, his chin stubble just brushed his dick.

Frank looked up with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide, licking his lips slow and deliberate. Some part of Gerard’s head knew he was silently asking for permission, so the last working brain cells of his made him grit a needy ‘please’ through his teeth.

In no time Frank’s mouth sank down on Gerard’s hard on, sending him directly into heaven. “Oh god.” His mouth dropped open when Frank hollowed his cheeks while coming up, sucking a bit harder at the tip. “Oh my god,” he repeated. Frank licked up again, pressing the tip of his tongue down the slit of Gerard’s dick.

Gerard couldn’t repress an embarrassingly loud moan, biting his bottom lip and clenching his eyes shut. Frank made a disappointed noise when he tried keeping quiet. “Wanna hear you.”

He opened his eyes again, looking down at Frank for the first time after he started going down on him. And oh wow, he missed out on something. His lips were beginning to look swollen and red, and his eyes were filled with definite lust.

“C’mon,” he murmured, cracking a dirty smile. “Moan for me.” He started moving his hand up from the base of his dick, and dragging a line of precum down with his thumb. Gerard propped himself up on his elbows, whimpering quietly when Frank rubbed over his slit with more pressure. “Please Frank… Your mouth,” he tried, without wanting to let it sound too demanding.

Fortunately, Frank was more than pleased to comply.

He visibly enjoyed taking him in again, sucking harder and moving faster. Gerard slid down onto his back again, clenching the sheets and letting out moans he was probably going to be embarrassed about later, but couldn’t care about at this point.

A few expert moves of Frank’s tongue that felt way too good made Gerard arch his back off the bed, and some instinct of his had him grab Frank’s hair involuntarily, eliciting a deep groan from him that vibrated from his dick through his entire body.

“S-Stop, Frank, stop,” he whimpered breathlessly, pulling at his hair gently to move him off. “Don’t wanna come yet,” he quickly added before Frank could ask what was wrong.

He was still kneeling above him, eyes unfocussed and mouth hanging open. It was a while until Frank’s thoughts had seemed to rearrange and he was hastily pulling the rest of his clothes off. “Drawer. Condoms and lube.” He nodded his head at the nightstand.

Gerard reached over, rummaging in the jungle of chargers and club flyers until he found a small bottle of lube and a strap of condoms in the very back. He ripped one open, turning to put it on, and Frank had absolutely nothing holding him back from watching him. Someday he would be too bold for his own good.

“Do I make you nervous?” he smiles mock innocently, snatching the bottle from Gerard’s hand. Gerard snorted. “You know the answer.” Frank covered his fingers with the lube, a little too slowly for Gerard’s liking. He bent over, supporting himself on the clean hand next to Gerard’s chest. “Maybe I do. Just wanted to push my ego a little.”

There he started stretching himself, right in front of Gerard. He couldn’t see what Frank was doing with his fingers, but it had to be pretty damn good because it didn’t take long for him to go from small breaths to soft, passionate moans. Every time his arm tensed, Frank would open his mouth a bit wider and moan a bit longer.

This was by far the hottest thing Gerard had ever seen. With that, Stage Frank had left the throne of his spank bank. Gerard couldn’t think of anything else beating this exact image.

“Frank,” he breathed, impatiently running a hand up and down his side. “Come on, please. At least let me do it.” Frank opened his eyes, fixing Gerard’s once again. He didn’t respond right away but kept looking at him through heavy lids, breathy moans leaving his mouth.

“I- I’m ready,” he stated after a moment, wiping his hand on the sheets and shakily sitting up again. Gerard was dying to get his dick touched by that time.

“Okay, c’mon, shit.” Lubing up quickly, Frank positioned himself above Gerard’s length. “Ready?” he asked to reassure. Grabbing Frank’s thighs, he couldn’t hold back from begging him to finally go down.

Frank gasped as soon as he started sinking down on Gerard’s cock, his thighs shaking while he was being filled up more and more. He supported himself on Gerard’s chest, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open.

“Oh fuck.” Gerard bit his lip, sucking in air sharply when Frank surrounded him completely. He looked up to see him breathing heavily, adjusting to the feeling of Gerard inside him. Frank’s eyes opened briefly to look down at him before he began moving again, picking up a steadier rhythm with every thrust.

Gerard was left feeling the best he’s ever had. Frank was so tight, so hot, he could barely get hold of a clear thought.

Frank’s deep breaths slowly turned into unmistakable moans, his motions becoming visibly more relaxed and deliberately dirty. He watched Gerard through half-shut eyes, and slid his fingers over the sensitive parts of his own upper body.

“Like touching yourself, do you?” Gerard murmured. “Make me want to so bad,” Frank groaned, moving his hips a little slower, filthier. “Feels so good,” he said in-between high pitched _‘ah’_ s.

Gerard urged Frank to go faster by thrusting his hips up harder, kneading his ass in the meantime. He was getting dangerously close, seeing Frank become so desperate, his cock swollen and aching to be touched.

When Frank leaned back with his arms on Gerard’s legs, he suddenly let out a cry of pleasure, throwing his head back. Must’ve hit the right spot, because Frank kept bouncing on it relentlessly. “Oh my god, Gerard.” He swallowed thickly when Gerard grabbed the base of his dick, pumping more or less out of the rhythm of their hips. “Keep doing that, please… Oh god.”

Gerard stared at Frank’s body shaking and bending while jerking him off, a shiny cover of sweat lying on his chest. He was nearly over the edge, so he tightened the grip on Frank, upping the speed. “G- Fuck, f-fuck,” he moaned, his back arching and hips stuttering as he finally reached his climax, coming all over Gerard’s hand and chest.

It didn’t take Gerard long at all to come too. He dug his fingers into the skin on Frank’s thighs, moaning his name and throwing his head into the mattress.

After Frank climbed off, letting himself slump next to Gerard, he tied up the condom. He tried throwing it into the trash bin across the room, and failed.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Gerard apologized half-heartedly, falling onto the bed and catching his breath. “No problem,” Frank sniggered. Once he too had calmed down again, he grabbed the blanket, covering the two of them.

They lied like that in silence some minutes.

Frank eventually made a move and snuggled up on Gerard’s side. He instinctively laid out his arm for Frank to let his head rest on it.

“You know, my mom’s gonna kill me if she sees the kitchen.” Gerard giggled. “You don’t think it’d be worse if she sees you naked with some guy?” Shaking his head no, Frank thought of the possibilities. “I’m pretty sure she’ll kill me twice because I broke all the plates. And on top of that, ruined the rest of her casserole.”

Gerard laughed, but went quiet all of a sudden. “I don’t-- uh, have to walk home now, do I?” “Wait, what? Just because I let you stick your dick up my ass you think you can sleep here?”

 Gerard’s stomach dropped. “Uh-“

Frank lifted his head, turning to look at him with an ear-to-ear grin. “I’m just fucking with you, calm your tits. Of course you can sleep here.” He gave Gerard a playful push, who was still paralyzed in shock.

“Sorry, that was a bad one,” he laughed, sitting up. Gerard didn’t laugh though. He didn’t even process the entire conversation yet.

“Hey.” Frank smiled soothingly, placing his hand on Gerard’s jaw, and kissing him on the lips gently. “I’d love having you over for the night,” he whispered. Gerard made eye contact shyly, slowly relaxing again. “Okay.”

He sat up too, leaning against the bed’s headboard. “And by the way,” Frank murmured, kissing him again. “My mom makes lots of casserole. I’m sure you wanna spend some more time for that over here, do you?”

Laughing quietly, he runs a hand through Frank’s hair. “Did we already agree that it’s schoolboy slang for sucking dick?”


End file.
